utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Teto Kasane
Kasane Teto (重音テト (かさねてと)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Combined with Uta Utane and Momo Momone, they are often referred to as "The 3 UTAU Girls." This is due to the fact that they were the first 3 UTAUloids to be publicly released. On October 10, 2011 Teto made a official appearance on Project DIVA. Concept Depicted as more innocent than is. Teto is cheerful and eager, though may be naughty at times, perhaps inspired by her mischievous roots from . Depicted also as a (a mannerism that feigns disinterest to people she is attracted to), but to a more gentler extent, unlike . She hates people who think her pigtails are actually drills. She also can be narcissistic at times and loves getting attention. She gets very angry or sad if someone has bread and does not share with her. Teto enjoys teasing people just to show she cares about them since she doesn't want to show her love. She can get out of control if not eaten bread for one day. There are also persisting rumors of Teto's Chimera alter-ego, giving her wings and a tail. She may or not be aware of her own Chimera form. As for her other skills, she can whip up tricks to extend DVD rentals, and her favorite country is Norway. * Item - French Bread * Likes - French Bread and playing tricks * Dislikes - DMC (Abbrev of Detroit Metal City, a gag strip)http://www.go-to-dmc.jp/index.html and rats; the fear of rats also has its roots from Doraemon. Etymology * Kasane (重音) - Multiple meaning "Piled-up Sound," "Double Sound," "Heavy Sound." * Teto (テト) - Shortened from Tetopettenson, a parody song of Le Beau Tambour. * BOUCALOID (某CALOID) - Roughly translated as Vo-kinda. This is a play on words. 某caloid has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese, and means "so-and-so-caloid," i.e., a fake Vocaloid for an April Fool's joke. * 0401 - Initially introduced as 04 following Miku, Rin and Len under the parody name Crvipton. After the fake "new Vocaloid release" trolling, the number was changed to April 1, or April Fools Day, her release date. Appearance * Hair color - Red (or pink) hair with drill locks on both sides. She also has an Ahoge (sticking up hair;cowlick) * Headgear - Purple headphones. * Eye color - Blood red, and on some occasions Fuchsia or Dark Pink. * Earphones - Purple headset with red illumination. * Outfit - Dark gray outfit with red or pink trimmings and highlights. See concept art for details. Also her side chain is fastened inside her skirt. Some depictions describe this chain as her "tail" and sometimes move on its own volition Relations * Uta Utane - friend. * Momo Momone - friend. * Ruko Yokune - fellow vip@2ch product. * Ritsu Namine - fellow vip@2ch product. * Tei Sukone - fellow vip@2ch product. * Luna Amane - colleague. * Ted Kasane - elder brother, male counterpart by pitch manipulation. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Kana encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Pop, Anison, Range: A#3~E#5, Tempo: 70~150 BPM * Details - Teto's voicebank has seen revisions; first, the original release, the second being teto-02, and a new version, teto-03 alpha. Ameya, the author of UTAU, is reportedly involved in the tuning of Teto's voicebank, and teto-03 alpha is seeing regular use due to the improved quality over the previous versions. However, it is still in Kana, but experiments for non-Japanese vocalizations has seen some better potential for English. ** Later, Kasane Teto's VB had gone onto her official site. Since that, two packages had been released: the "Tougou full, CV/VCV" and the "Tandoku lite, CV only" version. These two versions are seen updates regularly. Voice samples Credits to User:Bell´Dan. * Normal * Sasayaki (囁き) * Rikimi (力み) * Sakebi (叫び) * Yowa (弱) (this is an Experimental VB) Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Kasane Teto. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. And the illustration terms Piapro Crypton Future Media now accepts Teto's illustrations on Piapro. To clear up the issues related to copyright, users are encouraged to post the illustrations onto the site (need to create your account), and Piapro and TWIN DRILL, the official association of Teto, give approval to the NON-COMMERCIAL use of these creations automatically when uploaded. To utilize this arrangement, users need to link the posts to the main illustration here. The procedure is as follows: Click "創作ツリー" and a new window opens; paste the URL of the main illustration in the box "元になった作品のピアプロURLを追加して下さい。", then click "親作品を追加する". Marketing Work in Progress Trivia * Her phrase was originally addressed to those who thought that she was a genuine Vocaloid in vip@2ch. * Mayo Oyamano (小山乃 舞世) aka. Yamanon, introduced as "Nobuyo Oyama (小山 乃舞世) at first, a parody of (大山 のぶ代), former voice actress for the character Doraemon. Then the name was changed to this reading to avoid confusion. * The YouTube channel "TheOfficialTeto" is a plagiarizer. Please do not leave messages "hi Teto" or so on. Reputation Teto is immensely popular in Piapro, which is operated by Crypton Future Media. She is also featured in plenty of VOCALOID-related songs, despite the difference of platforms. She appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on two bottles of MEIKO's sake: one labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto), another labeled with her name in default Katakana, "重音テト"; she appears with in another chapter. Gallery Kasanetetokoushiki.png|Sen (線) Teto_.png|Kasane Teto depicted in her Chimera form Tetopack11.jpg|Box art KasaneTetobox.jpg|Alt-box art References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Chimera characters Category:Tsundere characters Category:VIPPERloid characters Category:Active characters Category:Japan voicebanks Category:Mezzo-soprano voicebanks Category:2008 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses